Friendship
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Sahabat. Apa arti sahabat? sahabat ialah orang yang selalu bersama kita dalam suka maupun duka, kalah maupun menang, menangis maupun tertawa. Kisah JinAh, HyunMi, JaeNa, TaeRi, HyeSun dan MinAh hanya secuil cerita dari berjuta kisah persahabatan di dunia.


**FRIENDSHIP**

**GENRE : HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP**

**RATED : T**

**CAST : (Korean+Western name [ada yang ga tau gpp ya~~~~])+semua uke jadi yeoja**

_**-Yeoja-**_

**Lee Jin Ah/Cassidy Lee/BooJin**

**Lee Hyun Mi/Michelle Lee/BooHyun**

**Kim Jae Na/Allison Kim/BooJae**

**Kim Tae Ri/Alexandra Kim/BooTae**

**Yun Min Ah/Olivia Yun/BooMin**

**Yun Hye Sun/Alicia Yun/BooSun**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Henry Lau**

**Kim Ki Bum (Key)**

**Kim Hee Chul**

**Lee Tae Min**

**Kim Jae Joong**

**Kim Jun Su**

**Lee Sung Min**

_**-Namja-**_

**Kim Ryeo Wook/Nathan Kim/Wookie**

**Cho Kyu Hyun/Marcus Cho/Kyunnie**

**Kim Ki Bum/Bryan Trevor Kim/Bummie**

**Kim Jong Hyun/Jjong**

**Choi Minho/Minhonnie**

**Park Yoochun**

**Zhou Mi**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Young Woon**

**Lee Jin Ki**

**Shim Chang Min**

**Choi Si Won**

**Lee Dong Hae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

****

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi para siswa-siswi TK, SD, SMP, SMA dll. Di sebuah SMP terkenal, Seoul Junior High School, tampak sekali suasana MOS yang sangat ramai

(Jin Ah POV)

Haah…senang sekali rasanya bisa masuk sekolah lagi. Banyak juga teman-temanku yang masuk di Seoul Junior High School.

"Jin Ah-ya!"

"Asako!"

"Jia Li-jie!"

"Lee Jin Ah!"

"Cassidy Lee!"

"BooJin."

Aih, Asako dan Jia Li adalah nama Jepang dan China-ku. Namun, dari sekian banyak teman yang memanggilku, aku hanya menoleh pada orang yang memanggilku 'BooJin'

"BooHyun! Jeongmal bogoshippo!", teriakku pada orang yang memanggilku, Lee Hyun Mi. HyunMi adalah sahabatku sejak SD.

"Nado, BooJin. Kelas sementaramu apa?"

"7A. kau?"

"Jinjja? Aku juga! Waaah, kita sekelas BooJin! Asiiik!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatku tersebut

Aku dan HyunMi memang mempunyai nama akrab, yaitu 'Boo'. Jadi, aku memanggilnya BooHyun, dan dia memanggilku BooJin. Aku dan HyunMi masuk sebentar ke ruang kelas kami

"Aish, Park Jung Nim juga 7A, BooJin!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia kan sainganmu SD, masa lupa?"

"Aniyo~aku ingat, memang kenapa kalo JungNim juga 7A?"

HyunMi mengerutkan dahinya,

"Kau kan benci dengannya?"

"Haha~memang BooHyun, tapi ini kan hanya kelas sementara."

"Oh, ne, ne"

-SKIP TIME- (still Jin Ah POV)

"Lee Hyun Mi, 7A!"

Ya, kami sedang menunggu pengumuman kelas tetap kami. Ah, HyunMi tetap 7A? aku bagaimana?

"Lee Jin Ah, 7A!"

Aku meloncat kegirangan, aku sekelas dengan sahabatku! Asiik!

Kemudian anak-anak kelas tetap 7A masuk ke ruang kelas 7A. Aku duduk dengan HyunMi

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan

"Ah, YuRi, YoonAh, JungMin, dan JooYoung juga 7A."

Nama-nama yang kusebutkan tadi adalah teman-teman SD-ku

"BooJin, untung JungNim tidak disini.", bisik BooHyun padaku

"Ah, ne~senangnya…"

Mataku juga menangkap yeoja manis di pojok kelas

"Yun Hye Sun!~BooSun!", teriakku

"Ha? Jin Ah? Lee Jin Ah? BooJin? Waaah, kita sekelas!", balas orang yang kupanggil tadi.

Ah, Yun Hye Sun adalah teman PPA-ku dulu, namun kami beda SD

"BooHyun, disebelah BooSun itu siapa sih? Yeoja yang cantik"

HyunMi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang kumaksud

"Aish~ kau tak tahu?"

"Ne, aku penasaran, siapa sih?"

"Itukan Kim Jae Na yang pernah kuceritakan! Yang pintar dance itu lho!"

"Mwo? Jadi orangnya kaya gitu, toh? Kelihatannya sombong"

HyunMi tersenyum, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, siapa tahu kau malah jadi sahabatnya."

Aku hanya balas tersenyum

"Annyeong semua…saya Zhou Mi, wali kelas kalian.", sapa seorang sonsaengnim yang tiba-tiba datang

"Annyeong haseyo, Zhou Mi sonsaengnim~~", ucap kami bersama

"Ah, mari maju satu persatu memperkenalkan diri, sebutkan nama kalian, nama barat kalian, dan hobi kalian."

Kami cengo mendengarnya

"Kenapa harus pakai nama barat, sonsaengnim?", tanyaku heran

"Molla~sonsaengnim suka mendengar nama barat.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

Kemudian kami maju satu persatu, dan aku sangat menunggu perkenalan JaeNa.

"Annyeong haseyo..naneun Kim Jae Na imnida, nama baratku adalah Allison Kim, hobi ku nge-dance. Kamsahamnida.", JaeNa membungkuk sopan sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya.

Mataku terpaku ketika seorang namja memperkenalkan dirinya

"Annyeong haseyo…naneun Lee Dong Hae imnida, nama baratku adalah Aiden Lee, hobiku nge-dance. Gommawo."

Aigoo~namja ini tampan sekali.

DEG!

DEG! DEG!

Jantungku berdegup cepat saat dia melewati mejaku

Aish, ada apa ini?

Aku begitu sibuk memikirkannya, sampai-sampai aku tak sadar HyunMi menyikut-nyikutku.

"Apaan sih, Boo? Ganggu aja!", ucapku sewot

"Ck, giliranmu maju, babbo!"

Aish, aku sampai lupa

"Annyeong haseyo…naneun Lee Jin Ah imnida, nama baratku adalah Cassidy Lee, hobiku membaca dan bermain computer. Gommawo."

Setelah aku, HyunMi memperkenalkan dirinya

(End Of Jin Ah POV)

(Normal POV)

JinAh, HyunMi, HyeSun dan JaeNa tampak berkumpul di depan kelas mereka

"Ah, JinAh, kamu belum pernah melihatku sebelumnya ya?", tanya JaeNa

JinAh mengangguk kecil

"Ne, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Oh, dan kumohon jangan panggil aku JinAh, terlalu panjang.", jawab JinAh

JaeNa tampak heran

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"BooJin saja, atau Cassidy, up to you."

"Ah, ne, baiklah BooJin, kalau begitu panggil aku Allison saja, atau…..BooJae."

HyunMi, JinAh, dan HyeSun tertawa mendengarnya

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku BooSun, atau Sunny..", pinta HyeSun

"Memang nama baratmu Sunny?", tanya HyunMi

"Bukan, aslinya sih Olivia, tapi kepanjangan, memang kau tak dengar perkenalanku tadi toh?", ucap HyeSun

HyunMi hanya cengengesan gaje

"JaeNa! Ya! JaeNa!", panggil seseorang

JaeNa menoleh,

"TaeRi! Kau kesini saja! Ppalli!", jawab JaeNa

Yeoja bernama TaeRi tersebut menghampiri JaeNa

"Wah, ramai sekali, ah, kau yang bernama JinAh ya?", todong (?) TaeRi

JinAh tampak heran, lalu mengangguk

"Ne, kok kau tahu namaku? Aku saja tak tahu namamu sebelum BooJae memanggilmu."

TaeRi mengulurkan tangannya

"Naneun Kim Tae Ri imnida, nama baratku Alexandra Kim, tentu saja aku tahu namamu, siapa sih yang tak tahu JinAh? Yeoja manis ber-NEM 28.85 (eh author beneran NEM-nya segitu loh #gabermaksudsombong#) dan omong-omong, BooJae itu siapa ya?", kata TaeRi panjang lebar

HyunMi, HyeSun, JinAh dan JaeNa tertawa mendengarnya

"BooJae itu panggilan JaeNa, panggil saja aku BooJin atau Cassidy, ah kalau begitu kau BooTae ya?", tuduh (?) JinAh

TaeRi hanya mengangguk pasrah

Siapa yang tahu, bahwa mereka akan bersahabat beberapa waktu lagi?

Siapa yang menyangka, JinAh yang mungkin 'nerd girl' bisa bersahabat dengan JaeNa, TaeRi, dan HyeSun yang notabene adalah anak dance?

Entahlah, mungkin takdir yang menghendaki begitu

Tuhan tahu rencana baik untuk mereka.

Bagaimana cara mengubah JinAh yang keracunan (?) membaca menjadi sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi membaca?

Calon-calon sahabatnyalah yang akan membantunya

Siapa yang menyangka, JaeNa dan TaeRi akan mau bersahabat dengan JinAh yang nerd girl?

Selama ini, JaeNa dan TaeRi paling anti dengan nerd girl

Pesona (?) apa yang ada di diri JinAh sebenarnya?

Ketahui jawabannya dalam chapter depan….#ditimpuksandal#

T B C

Huaaah, mian readers, FF saya yang lain belom sempat di garap, habis sibuk Mid Semester sih. Ini bs apdet FF baru juga nyolong-nyolong main, karena umma saya lagi di Makassar selama beberapa waktu. Author juga lagi jatuh cinta ini…#tebarbunga# (readers: ga ada yang nanya! Author: pundung+guling-guling#

Akhir kata, Review ya readers…! ^^

Don't be a silent readers!


End file.
